metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Wolf
|death date = February 2005 Shadow Moses Island, Alaska |age = 20s at death |ethnicity = Kurd |height = 176 cm (as of 2005) |games = Metal Gear Solid |creator = Hideo Kojima |artist = Yoji Shinkawa |voiceactor = Tasia Valenza |japanactor = Naoko Nakamura }} Sniper Wolf was one of the renegade members of FOXHOUND who participated in the 2005 revolt on Shadow Moses Island, along with the Next-Generation Special Forces. She was a Kurdish sharpshooter who had a great love for wolves and dogs. Biography Early life and career Sniper Wolf was from the south of Kurdistan; she was born and raised in the middle of a violent guerrilla conflict between Kurdish freedom fighters and the Iraqi regime of Saddam Hussein, surrounded by gunfire, sirens, and screams. She was constantly being hunted and always had to move from one shelter to another on a regular basis hiding from the regime. When she would wake up from sleep, she would often find one of her friends or family dead beside her, and prayed that she would make it through each day. The international community did nothing to help her or stop the fighting, which made her hate the political world. During the 1988 Al-Anfal Campaign in the Iran-Iraq War, Wolf witnessed the gassing of her friends and family at the hands of Iraqi soldiers. Sniper Wolf would later be trained by Gurkhas who taught her all they knew about sniping. Wolf eventually met Big Boss, who saw great potential and talent within her. Big Boss brought the young Wolf to the United States. Wolf eventually came to look up to Big Boss, whom she called "Saladin." Wolf then became a lone sniper, so she could watch and wait, and see war from the outside rather than from the inside. After the "death" of Big Boss, Wolf was later recruited into FOXHOUND, to get her revenge on the world. Sniper Wolf and the other members of FOXHOUND, led by Liquid Snake, eventually grew tired of their roles as puppets to the U.S. Government, and carried out an armed revolt on Shadow Moses, assisted by the Genome Army. After taking over the island's nuclear weapons disposal facility, the group planned on killing the resident wolfdogs, however, Wolf refused to let this happen. Hal Emmerich believed that she was a good person due to her love for the dogs and eventually fell in love with her. Although she did not display the same feelings, she did feel a measure of friendship and sympathy for Emmerich while he was held prisoner on the island, allowing him to feed the dogs whenever he asked, and even giving him her handkerchief as a small gift. As Solid Snake and Meryl Silverburgh made their way through Shadow Moses, Wolf managed to wound Meryl in order to lure Snake out, which then resulted in his capture. It became apparent that she had a sadistic obsession with Snake when she told him that he was all she would think about until she killed him. While in captivity, Emmerich provided Snake some materials to escape, including the handkerchief Wolf had given him. After Snake escaped his holding cell, and after he battled Liquid in his Hind, he encountered Wolf again. After a silent yet deadly battle across the expansive snowfield, Sniper Wolf was bested by Snake, shot in the lung. After crossing the snowfield, Snake found Wolf lying down and coughing up blood. As she lay dying, Wolf told Snake of her past, how she was born and raised on the battlefield, how "Saladin" had helped her, who Snake correctly assumed was Big Boss. Wolf then asked Snake if he was Saladin but he ignored her question. She then revealed to Snake that she had shamed herself and her people by joining Liquid's plot "to take (her) revenge on the world." Distraught, she referred to herself as a dog, but Snake assured her that she was wild, untamed, and solitary, hence a wolf. She also revealed that Meryl was never her real target and that she did not kill for sport and took no pleasure in seeing women and children being harmed. Before asking Snake to kill her, she said she had not been waiting to kill people but rather had been waiting for someone to kill her. Just before Snake was about to kill her, a distraught Emmerich appeared and openly expressed his feelings for her before handing Wolf her PSG-1 at her request. Before Snake finished her off, she said her final words: "OK hero. Set me free." Snake killed her with a single shot of his SOCOM with the suppressor removed. After killing her, Snake wrapped her handkerchief over her face. Otacon inquired why he did this, to which Snake replied that he was returning it to its owner, and that he himself had no more tears to shed, a statement that would later be echoed by Emmerich himself after the death of Naomi Hunter during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection. According to Liquid, Wolf often took tranquilizers, causing him to speculate if that was the reason why she didn't succumb to FOXDIE. After death Even after the Shadow Moses Incident, Wolf's death still haunted Emmerich. When his estranged stepsister Emma Emmerich ended up dying from a wound inflicted by Vamp, he briefly mentioned Wolf's death while breaking down into intense sorrow over her demise during the late stages of the Big Shell Incident in 2009. Personality and traits A highly skilled sharpshooter, Sniper Wolf was capable of waiting for her targets for days, even weeks, without moving or even eating. She typically formed an emotional connection with her targets before killing them with her favored weapon, the Heckler & Koch PSG-1, and used mercury bullets to poison the victims as well. Nonetheless, she didn't kill for sport, and she did not like harming women and children, which she personally admitted to Snake while dying at the hands of the latter. She also had an addiction to diazepam and pentazemin, two drugs that relieve anxiety and stop muscle spasms. Because of Big Boss' earlier actions for her, Wolf held a deep amount of respect and loyalty to him in return, affectionately referring to him as "Saladin." Indeed, she once mistook Snake for Big Boss when dying from her injuries. She was also a dog lover. She spared the wolfdogs on Shadow Moses, and fed them, sometimes even allowing Otacon to feed the dogs as well while the latter was a prisoner. Wolf also held some misandrist views, claiming that women made better soldiers than men. She taunted Snake for being an example of "men who are weak," who "can never finish what they start," as well as pointing out that "...two thirds of the world's greatest assassins are women" when they first met. Unconfirmed history After the 1988 Al Anfal Campaign killed her family, Sniper Wolf was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Iraqi Ministry of Internal Affairs, where she was trained rigorously.Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998) Later on, Wolf was discovered by Big Boss in a Kurdish refugee camp in 1991, during the internal fighting in Iraq after the Gulf War. Big Boss took her to the U.S., where she received counseling and deprogramming. However, after the 1996 U.S. sanctioned bombings of Iraq caused a major refugee crisis, similar to the one experienced during the Gulf War, Wolf became disgusted by the incident and at the Pentagon, and moved to join Big Boss with whatever plans he decided to hatch. During the Shadow Moses Incident, Wolf came to care about Otacon due to the effects of Lima Syndrome. Her blond hair and blue eyes likewise indicated that her ancestors were of Northern European descent. Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid'' appears in Metal Gear Solid and is fought by the player during a boss battle. According to an IGN interview with Yoji Shinkawa, Sniper Wolf was originally intended to be a man, but when Shinkawa suggested to director Hideo Kojima that Wolf should be a young lady, Kojima thought it to be a much better idea. A subsequent interview with Shinkawa revealed that Sniper Wolf is still popular amongst the staff at Konami. Another example of her popularity was that during an online critics poll, she was named the "12th greatest video game boss of all time", amongst her FOXHOUND peers. Although Sniper Wolf's various bios stated that she was a blonde, her actual appearance, partly because of the lighting and graphics, had her appear green-haired. According to Kojima, the scene where Sniper Wolf shot Meryl with several rounds from a sniper rifle was based on the film Full Metal Jacket.Steven Kent. Hideo Kojima: Game Guru, Movie Maniac. Retrieved on 2008-03-13. Similarly, one of her lines (more specifically, "Well I'm going to send you a love letter, my dear. Do you know what that is? It's a bullet straight from my gun to your heart.") was a direct lift from the film Blue Velvet. Sniper Wolf's handkerchief can be used by the player to ward off attacking wolfdogs, due to her scent. While the use of a handkerchief to wipe one's nose is made obsolete by tissue paper, in some countries, such as Japan, it's seen as "fancy" and respectable. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database erroneously refers to it as a scarf. The Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook further elaborated on Sniper Wolf's history after her experiences during the Al Anfal Campaign, though the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database did not detail any of this additional information.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). "Sniper Wolf." http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=95 In the 2004 remake of Metal Gear Solid, The Twin Snakes, the player can shake her body to retrieve her dog tag, shortly after she is defeated in the second battle. Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4 In the original game plan for Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the Cyborg Ninja was to be a machine that would use Sniper Wolf's voice to taunt Otacon, and Meryl Silverburgh's voice to taunt Solid Snake. In the actual game itself, aside from Otacon's reference to her death shortly after Emma's passing, the Colonel also briefly mentioned Sniper Wolf while infected with Emma's worm cluster, specifically the Codec conversation that occurred when finding the PSG-1. The codename "Wolf" is later used by the member of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, Crying Wolf, in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Her ghost can also be photographed with the camera, if the player takes a picture of a door to the right of the Boiler Room entrance, following the defeat of Crying Wolf. References in other games In the video game Army of Two, there is a barrel for the MSG-90 called "MGS Sniper Wulf Mk. II." The spelling is most likely to avoid legal issues; since a figure of her was released, the name "Sniper Wolf" may have been trademarked by Konami. In the DLC add-on for the PlayStation 3 version of The Godfather II, one of the 5 new weapons is named "MG-S1 Sniper Wolfe." A random quote assigned to a female MSF recruit in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker is: "Did you know that 65% of the world's top assassins are women?" This is a reference to Wolf's statement to Solid Snake during their first encounter. Sniper Wolf appeared as a participant in the Konami-sponsored event E3 Battle, where she defeated Mimi and Nyami from Pop'n Music for the first round. She then faced off against and defeated Cybil Bennet in the second round. Sniper Wolf then faced off against Bomberman in the third round and defeated him. Sniper Wolf proceeded to fight against Metal Gear REX in the fourth round, where she ended up defeated. She later appeared as a participant in Versus Battle on the series official site, where she fought against Crying Wolf and later The End. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid/''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (flashbacks and mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (flashbacks, mentioned and ghost) See also * Ghost * Crying Wolf Gallery File:Mgs-sniper-wolf.jpg|Yoji Shinkawa's artwork for Metal Gear Solid. File:Twin Snakes Sniper Wolf.jpg|Sniper Wolf as she appears in The Twin Snakes. File:103.jpg|Sniper Wolf as she appears in The Twin Snakes. MetalGear089.jpg|Sniper Wolf's artwork in The Art of Metal Gear Solid. Notes and references de:Sniper Wolf Category:Game Boss Category:MGS Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female